


Medicine of love

by AlexanderGabriela



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gay, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderGabriela/pseuds/AlexanderGabriela
Summary: Lafayette está en la cama gracias a un disparo fallido de un ladrón y ahora necesita un doctorAunque... Podría aceptar la ayuda de un no-doctor sueco que hace que tenga síntomas del amor...
Relationships: Marquis de Lafayette/Count Fersen (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Medicine of love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado y basado en la letra de la canción "Doctor" de Jack Stauber (feat. Sara), link para que la escuchen con subtitulos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvz8PoORRLs
> 
> También está en Tumblr si desean leerlo, darle amor desde ahí o seguirme: https://cafrielsstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/dressuptimeprincess

_Maldición... Maldita bala..._ -pensaba ese francés mirando el techo de su habitación con el ceño fruncido sintiendo el dolor al costado se su cuerpo ocasionado por la bala de un criminal que detuvo al ver como el mismo estaba apunto de robar una brillante pieza de joya de la reina María. Por suerte no había tocado ningún órgano importante y rápidamente pudieron sacar la bala de su cuerpo y curarlo, para luego dejarlo acostado en su cama para que descansará.

Y antes de poner volver a maldecir o alcanzar a pensar en otra cosa escucho como golpeaban la puerta de aquella habitación y en cuanto dio el permiso para quien sea que lo estuviera visitando entrará vio como su compañero de batallas hacia su aparición, con esa sonrisa suave en sus labios y esas vestimentas que el mismo usaba, aunque está vez no llevaba su característico sombrero ocasionando que ese cabello oscuro atado en una coleta de caballo se dejará apreciar perfectamente.

—Necesito un Doctor... –hablo ese francés con el ceño fruncido mirando al recién llegado, él cual simplemente dejó salir una ligera risa divertida, ocasionando que su corazón latiera tan rápido como para sentir que en algún momento saldría de su pecho como también hacia que sus mejillas se calentarán ligeramente, dejando verse perfectamente el rosa claro en sus pómulos pálidos.

—No soy doctor pero podría ayudar –hablo ese suizo mientras se acercaba a ese hombre que había sido su amado en secreto desde hace años atrás, para después, al estar lo suficiente cerca del mismo como para sentarse en el borde de la cama, posar sus manos en las manos de ese francés y llevar una de las mismas a sus labios, dándole un ligero beso en el dorso de la misma que provocó que aquel Marqués apartara la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, no queriendo que a ese estúpido y guapo extranjero viera como sus pómulos habían tomado más color por ese acto tan íntimo para él, aunque seguramente para el otro era pan de cada día.

—Doc, esto no es un síntoma sencillo –contesto aún con su tono serio y grave, aunque se podría escuchar que detrás de ese tono había uno algo divertido, siguiéndole esa tontería al contrario.

—Mi diagnóstico es que nadie lo ha tratado bien -comento mirando a ese soldado, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada que demostraba perfectamente un **Me atravesaron con una bala, no es obvio?** que fácilmente pudo ignorar mientras ponía una mano en su mentón fingiendo estar pensando seriamente aquello, quedándose unos micro-segundos en esa pose. —Yo sé cual es la solución! –declaro con dedo levantado al techo en señal de tener una respuesta a una pregunta tan difícil, tan dramático como las Obras de teatro que los nobles veían. —El método es el amor~

—Es una broma, no?

—No! –contesto en un tono perfectamente que decía Como te atreves a siquiera insinuar eso? Mientras se acercaba mas a ese hombre de guerra —Debes tomar tres veces de esto al día –continuo, dándole tres besos al mayor; dos en cada mejilla y uno debajo del mentón, ocasionando en el otro una subida de colores nuevo su rostro como también sentir como su piel se erizara por completo.

—Creo que ya estoy mejor... -murmuro bajando la mirada avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer ese sueco.

—Que bien! -y se alejó de ese hombre con diversión, para siguiente darse la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta con la intención de irse, dejando esa calidez y aroma de su perfume en todo ese lugar. 

—Espera... -lo detuvo justo a tiempo de que el contrario saliera por completo la puerta, para siguiente sonrojarse al ver como lo miraba con esos ojos amorosos y divertidos que tanto lo cautivaban esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que jamás hizo, ocasionando que tragara saliva para calmar su enloquecido corazón de amor. —Creo que... Me estoy enfermando de vuelta...

Y eso fue suficiente respuesta como para que ese hombre volviera a la cama con él, completamente decidido a darle más medicina de amor.


End file.
